


parole non dette

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: Quello che Cassian non dice Jyn lo percepisce: percepisce il suo dolore, il suo rimorso, la voglia di riscatto.Non le chiede scusa, non è nemmeno necessario che lo faccia, ci sono azioni che hanno significati più profondi delle parole e Jyn lo sa, ha imparato a leggerle, a percepirle.«Non sono abituata a quelli che restano quando si mette male».«Benvenuta a casa».





	parole non dette

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT di Lande di Fandom.  
> Prompt: Litigare e fare pace  
> Parole: 1007

Cassian Andor aveva guardato nel mirino del tuo fucile di precisione e quando aveva visto galen Erso, aveva visto in lui gli stessi occhi di sua figlia.

Aveva esitato. Per la prima volta in anni di onorata carriera militare in cui aveva compiuto i gesti più spregevoli e vigliacchi, Cassian aveva esitato e se ne era pentito subito dopo - perché razionalmente non era la cosa sbagliata da fare e poi loro di quell’uomo non sapevano niente ed era la parola di Jyn contro quella di persone con cui aveva combattuto per tutta la vita. Tuttavia…

Tuttavia aveva esitato ed era stato sufficiente; sufficiente per lui per non avere quel peso sulla coscienza, sufficiente perché arrivassero i loro piloti a bombardare la base. 

Lei non lo sa, ovviamente, o meglio lo sa, ma non le importa perché è l’intenzione che conta, l’inganno. Il problema per Jyn è che sia stata portata lì e usata, che nessuno volesse davvero aiutarla, ma che volessero solo uccidere suo padre: una minaccia - inesistente, sfinito, distrutto, ma pur sempre una minaccia

«Ho avuto l'occasione di premere il grilletto, ma l'ho fatto? L'ho fatto?!» le urla, sfinito.

Cassian Andor è un uomo sull’orlo dell’esaurimento nervoso, in perenne contrasto con sé stesso, incapace di accettare quello che è diventato per un ideale in cui non ha mai smesso di credere, nemmeno per un secondo. Crede ancora, crede sempre, ma ciò in cui davvero ha smesso di credere è stesso, schiacciato sotto il peso del rimorso, sotto il peso di responsabilità di cui si era fatto carico perché qualcuno doveva farsene carico.

«Tanto valeva farlo. Mio padre era la prova vivente e tu l'hai messo in pericolo! Lo hanno ucciso le bombe dell'Alleanza!»

Non avrebbe mai capito, di questo Cassian ne è convinto. Jyn nn ha mai sentito la Ribellione come l’ha vissuta lui, non è mai stata la sua casa, la sua ragione di vita, il suo obiettivo. E se anche un tempo ha combattuto con Saw, quel tempo ora è finito e la persona che ha di fronte ha dimenticato cosa vuol dire lottare per un ideale.

«Avevo ordini! Ordini ai quali ho disobbedito! Ma non credo che tu capisca».

«Ordini? Che sapevi sbagliati? Avresti potuto fare l'assaltatore».

«Che ne sai, tu?!? Non tutti abbiamo il lusso di decidere quando e dove avere a cuore qualcosa! Tutto a un tratto la Ribellione è reale per te? Per alcuni di noi è la vita! Quando ho iniziato a combattere avevo sei anni, ti rendi conto?! Tu non sei l'unica ad aver preso tutto. E fra noi c'è chi ha deciso di cambiare le cose».

È comodo per Jyn Erso puntare il dito contro di lui, è facile dire che è colpa degli altri, ma che ne sa lei, cosa sa davvero?

Cassian Andor ha vissuto una vita che non è mai stato in grado di definire felice - ha avuto i suoi momenti, questo sì, ma vivere è un’altra cosa. Si è sempre immaginato in un pianeta tranquillo, libero dalla minaccia dell’impero, circondato da verdi vallate, in una casa che nella sua mente rievoca quella della sua infanzia (per quanto poco riesca a ricordarla). Se chiude gli occhi riesce a immaginarsi mentre cammina nel giardino in fronte alla casa, le sue mani sfiorano l’erba alta che non saprebbe nemmeno da che parte cominciare a tagliare.

È un sogno, ovviamente, sa che non è una vita a cui può aspirare, per cui si accontenta di quello che ha, del fatto che sia passato un’altro giorno e lui - e K2, anche K2 - sia ancora vivo.

Rimane seduto, immobile, all’interno della navetta di carico con cui sono arrivati finché Draven non arriva da lui e gli chiede di venire a fare rapporto, che stanno per parlare di quello che è successo durante la missione e che anche Jyn parlerà, che vuole cercare di convincere tutti ad andare su quel buco di pianeta di Scarif e che deve esserci - per dissuaderla, dice lui.

Cassian lo segue, non perché non sia in grado di dire di no a Davitis, è sempre stato fantastico in questo, quanto più perché vuole sentire Jyn, vuole vederla, ascoltare cos’ha da dire. Sente di essere come un cucciolo che gravita nell’orbita di qualcuno che per la prima volta dopo anni lo ha trattato come un essere umano, si è aspettato a lui emozioni e sentimenti.

«Che possibilità, lei si chiede? Io mi chiedo che scelta! Fuggire, nascondersi, implorare pietà, smobilitare le forze? Piegatevi a un nemico così malvagio e così potente, e condannerete la galassia a un'eternità di sottomissione! Il tempo di combattere è ora. Ogni momento perso è un ulteriore passo verso le ceneri di Jedha!»

Se fosse vissuta con loro, con lui, se si fossero incontrati prima Cassian è convinto che Jyn sarebbe stata un leader nato. La sua enfasi, il coinvolgimento che trasmette quando parla, i suoi gesti, il suo carisma, tutto fanno di lei una personalità intensa e disarmante. Lui si sente disarmato.

Non è difficile capire cosa fare, prendere una decisione.    
Cassian Andor non è uno stupido, sa bene cosa comportino certe azioni e sa altrettanto perfettamente che genere di conseguenze comportino. Sceglie di accettarle, tutte quante.

«Tutto ciò che ho fatto l'ho fatto per la Ribellione. E ogni volta che mi lasciavo dietro qualcosa che volevo dimenticare, mi ripetevo che era per una causa in cui credevo. Una causa che lo meritava. Senza di essa, saremmo perduti. Ciò che abbiamo fatto sarebbe stato vano. Non potrei guardarmi allo specchio se mollassi ora». 

Quello che Cassian non dice Jyn lo percepisce: percepisce il suo dolore, il suo rimorso, la voglia di riscatto.    
Non le chiede scusa, non è nemmeno necessario che lo faccia, ci sono azioni che hanno significati più profondi delle parole e Jyn lo sa, ha imparato a leggerle, a percepirle.

«Non sono abituata a quelli che restano quando si mette male».

«Benvenuta a casa».

Jyn Erso sorride e pensa che, dopo tutto, se riusciranno a tornare indietro, potrebbe anche decidere di restare.


End file.
